Men's undergarments, including undershirts, are a staple of the male wardrobe. Such garments are typically designed to be worn under other shirts, particularly under formal shirts. When used under a formal shirt, such undergarments are typically intended to be tucked into a wearer's pants beneath the formal shirt. A problem arises when undershirts are unable to stay tucked in. Through a wearer's normal movements in the course of a day, an undershirt may become untucked beneath the formal shirt causing discomfort for the wearer and potentially causing the formal shirt to become untucked as well.